Stuart Meets Harriet
by AnthonyAngrywolf
Summary: While playing in the park, Stuart meets a woman who immediately becomes his new friend.


One fine morning, Stuart and his family went to the park to have some fun.

"Mom? Dad? Can I go play on the swings?" asked George eagerly.

"Of course you can, honey. Go on," Mr.s Little said, smiling. She let her son go, to which he immediately ran off to play.

"Mom, can I go play, too?" asked Stuart, who was in his mom's hand.

"Sure, Stuart. But just be careful. And make sure nobody steps on you," Mrs. Little said as she put her hand down and Stuart jumped off and ran off to play.

"Bye, Mom! I'll make sure I'm all right!" Stuart hollered back to his mother as he ran off to go play somewhere. Mrs. Little was smiling as she watched her sons go.

Stuart saw George on the swings.

"Hey, Stu! Wanna play on the swings with me?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks, George. I wanna play something else," Stuart said. "Hey! Wanna play tag with me?"

"Okay, Stuart. Just one more swing and I'll get off," George said and with one last big swing, he jumped off.

"I'll tag first," Stuart said as he ran up to George, tagged his foot, and said, "Tag! You're it!" and George ran after his little brother, while also trying to not run so fast as to accidentally step on him. Stuart ran as fast as he could, but George caught up to him, coruched down a bit, slowed down his pace, and tagged his brother.

"Tag! You're it!" George said as he ran away and Stuart gave chase.

"I'm gonna get you!" Stuart called as he tried to run after George, but his older brother's speed was too fast for him and he lost him.

"Oh, darn it. Where did he go?" Stuart asked himself and he saw a bushy area and ran over there, thinking George might have hid there. However, when he looked, he was nowhere.

"Hello? George?" Stuart called out loud. He then saw more bushes heading down somewhere and he ran in, trying to find George. He soon found a lake and ran over to it.

"George? Where are you?" Stuart continued to call, but with no response.

"Anyone here?" Stuart asked and finally, he heard a female voice.

"Hello?" the voice called, and Stuart got startled by it. Pretty soon, he saw it was a woman who is no taller than he is.

"Who are you?" Stuart asked.

"My name's Harriet, Harriet Ames," the woman introduced herself. "And you are?"

"Stuart, Stuart Little," the mouse kindly introduced himself back.

"Oh. Hello there," the woman smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just playing tag with my brother George, but I lost it and I thought he hid somewhere in here, so I walked in," Stuart explained.

"Hmm," Harriet said.

"So, uh, do you wanna help me find him? I thought he was somewhere in here, but I guess not after all. So maybe he's hidden somewhere in the park."

"Okay," Harriet accepted.

So Stuart and Harriet left the area and returned to the park. At one point, Stuart thought he had seen a shoe from behind the slide and he whispered to Harriet.

"Psst, Harriet. I think he's right over there," Stuart said in a low voice while pointing to the slide.

"OKay, you wait there and I'll go find him," Harriet whispered and she walked over to the big slide and tagged George, who was hiding behind it the whole time.

"Ha! Got you!" Harriet laughed as she poked George.

While laughing a bit, George was also confused as to who this person is.

"We got you good, George!" Stuart laughed along with Harriet.

"Stuart, who is this lady?" George asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, uh, this is my new friend Harriet Ames. I found her deep in the bushes while looking for you," Stuart told his older brother.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just look behind the slide to begin with?"

"Because I didn't see you there and I thought maybe you could've hidden somewhere in the bushes."

"Well, now you found me," George said in defeat.

"So this is your brother?" Harriet asked Stuart.

"He sure is. He's my older brother," Stuart said.

"Well, let's go home now, shall we?" George asked.

"Yes, we shall!" Stuart said. "Bye, Harriet! We gotta go home now!" Stuart bidded farewell to his new friend.

"Farewell, Stuart. Hope to see you again someday," Harriet smiled and waved goodbye to the mouse and he and his brother walked off.

"Okay, Mom and Dad! Stuart and I are ready to go back home now!" George called as he and Stuart ran up to their parents.

"Okay. Come here, son," Mr. Little said as he grabbed George and pulled him into a big hug. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yep!" George answered. "We were playing tag and then Stuart met some woman, he said her name was Harriet."

The parents looked down at Stuart and he nodded while smiling proudly.

"She's my new friend. I met her in the bushes. Wanna go meet her? Do we have enough time?" Stuart asked.

"Sure, we do. But we have to speed it up," Mr. Little said and he, his wife, and children walked off to meet Harriet one last time.

"Hello? Who are you?" Mr. Little asked Harriet before she could leave.

"Oh. My name's Harriet Ames. My friend Stuart probably told you about me."

"Sure did! See, Mom and Dad, I was just playing tag with George and I thought I lost him until I met Harriet and she helped me find George behind the slide!" Stuart said.

"Hello. Who are you?" Harriet asked as she shook Mr. Little's hand.

"Frederick Little."

"And you?" Harriet asked as she shook Mrs. Little's hand.

"Eleanor Little."

"Pleased to meet you," Harriet smiled.

"Okay, well, we have to leave for good this time. Bye again," Stuart said.

"Nice meeting you, Harriet," George said as he waved and left with his parents and brother.

"So long, Littles," Harriet said a final time before all finally left.


End file.
